Mi corazón palpita por ti
by DixieClemets
Summary: -Deja de pensar en lo que pasó. Tú no tuviste la culpa. Concéntrate en seguir adelante. Piensa en la felicidad que podrías tener. Piensa en como vivir tu vida. Piensa... Piensa en mí...- -¿Oyes eso? Es mi corazón... Mi corazón que late por ti. Siento algo hacia ti, enséñame qué es.- [Scourge x Anti-Miles (Yaoi)]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Lo sé… últimamente, mi existencia ha sido casi nula aquí. Por ese motivo, voy a empezar una nueva historia. Intentaré continuar las demás más a menudo. Esta historia es un Anti-Sontails, o sea, Scourge x Anti-Tails… (Reiko: ¿Eso existe? Dixie: Ni idea, pero si no existe, ya lo creo yo.) Esta historia es parte de mi saga principal de fanfics de Sonic. A los que leyeron "Mi querido hermano mayor" y "Pecados entre rivales", ¿Se acuerdan de lo que ocurrió con Scourge y a Fiona? Claro que no, no dejé nada claro sobre que les pasó, solo que eran pareja y ya. Bien, aquí voy a decir lo que ocurrió. (Cabe decir que para entender lo que pasa hay que leerse las historias anteriormente mencionadas.)

¡A leer!

-…- El erizo verdoso se levantó de su cama. No había dormido, solo quería despejar un poca su mente antes de ir a aquella "discoteca". Se miró en el espejo. Tenía ojeras, la verdad, no había dormido mucho esos últimos días. Se veía cansado y triste. Nunca pensó que el hecho de Fiona lo dejara le iba a traer tanto dolor. Cogió su abrigo negro y se lo puso, se veía elegante, pero a la vez informal. ¿A quién iba engañar? Solo quería que Fiona lo mirara con buenos ojos otra vez. Observó su reloj. Faltaba media hora para salir. Sabía que Fiona ni le hablaría. Todo estaba pensado, dirían que Sonic invitó a Scourge porque fue él quien le habló del local, pero de seguro, Fiona se alejaría de él todo lo posible. El de ojos azul cielo tampoco iba pedirles ayuda a los demás, no quería molestarlos, además, sabía que entre Sonic y Tails había algo, así que era mejor no molestarlos. Pensó en lo que le diría a Fiona si lograba acercarse a ella y la misma no le daba calabazas. ¿"Por favor, vuelve conmigo"? ¿"He sido un idiota, perdóname"? Cogió sus gafas de sol y se las puso en la cabeza. Atrapó las llaves de su moto y salió de su casa. Se subió a su vehículo, lo arrancó y se dispuso a ir a la discoteca. Paró en un semáforo. No estaba para nada de ánimo, siendo que él siempre decía burradas o se hacía el listillo hasta en las situaciones difíciles, incluso, el día anterior, estuvo de coña con la pandilla, pero, en ese momento, ni tenía ganas de respirar. Oyó un claxon a su izquierda seguido de un: "¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!" El de color esmeralda se giró encontrándose con un zorro en una moto, era anti-Miles. El erizo solo saludó con la mano. No tenía ánimos ni para hablar. El zorro le dio una palmada en la espalda animándolo: "¡Anima esa cara, como Fiona te vea sí se va a pensar que no eres Scourge!" Y acto seguido miró al semáforo. -…Ya está verde…-Dijo el oji-celeste acelerando, el zorro hizo lo mismo. -¿Por qué no pensará que soy yo?-Preguntó. El otro le respondió: "Porque tu siempre eres un graciosito, muy rara vez te vemos serio, te recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Moebius tu siempre tenías la sonrisa en la cara." Llegaron al lugar y se bajaron después de estacionar. -… Antes sonreía porque Fiona estaba junto a mí… Ahora, ya no tengo razones para sonreír…- Dijo de muy mala gana. Entraron en el establecimiento. Allí vieron a los demás. Según lo vio, Fiona se fue a la barra con la escusa de que iba a tomar algo de beber. Todos los saludaron, se pusieron a hablar. A rato, Fiona volvió. Sonic le pegó un codazo al verdoso, pero este no hizo nada. El azul lo jaló de un brazo y una vez estuvieron a solas, este habló.

-Tienes que hablar con ella a la de YA.-Le dijo de forma seria. –La idea de venir aquí para que hables con ella fue tuya…-Fue interrumpido.

-Fue de Tails.-

-Pero tú aceptaste la oportunidad. Ve y dile que la amas.-

-Pero… No va a escucharme…-

-Por intentarlo no pierdes nada.-Lo animó. El verdoso se colocó las gafas poniéndoselas. No se iba a comportar como un cobarde. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba Fiona.

-Oye, ¿podemos hablar a solas?-Le preguntó ella solo asintió seria. Una vez estuvieron a solas, ella intentó pronunciar algo, pero él la interrumpió.-Vale, antes de que me des calabazas, déjame decirte algo: Llevo un mes de mierda, tengo depresión notificada por el médico, estos últimos días casi ni he dormido, lo único de lo que tengo ganas ahora mismo es de llorar y llorar por culpa de que me dejaste por Sonic...-Iba a seguir, pero se dio cuenta de que no le pidió que volviera con él, sino que le echó en cara todo el sufrimiento acumulado por su culpa. Respiró profundamente, tampoco quería espantarla. La miró nuevamente, ella tenía un semblante triste. -…Lo… único que quiero, es que vuelvas conmigo… Dime cual fue mi error, puedo cambiar todo lo que tú desees.-Le dijo finalizando. Fiona sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje. Estaban uno en frente del otro, ¿por qué le iba a enviar un mensaje de texto?

-Te acabo de enviar mi nuevo número de teléfono, dado a que lo cambié. Mira, quiero hablar sobre esto ahora, pero tampoco quiero que acabemos peleando delante de todos. Un día me llamas, concuérdanos en donde quedar y una vez allí hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Preguntó. El oji-celeste asintió.

-Gracias.-

-A ti por perdonar lo estúpida que he sido.-Respondió regalándole en sonrisa sincera. El verdoso correspondió a la sonrisa. Ya se encontraba más aliviado. Ya quería sonreír otra vez. Fiona volvió con el grupo. El se abrió el abrió el abrigo y con una gran sonrisa volvió con los demás dándole un leve capón en la nuca a Sonic, ante esto, todos, incluida Fiona, se rieron.

-¡Oye!-Dijo el golpeado sobándose la nuca. -¿Ya estás feliz?-Dijo irónico.

-Pues… ¡Sí!-Dijo yendo a la barra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scourge y Fiona estaban sentados en una mesa viendo a Sonic cantar. –Yo canto mejor.-Dijo antes de darle un trago generoso a su bebida.

-Admite que se ve mono declarándole su amor a Tails en una canción.-

-Más que mono, me parece… como decirlo…-Pensó sonriendo de forma burlona.

-Ni se te ocurra.-Le dijo la fémina con una sonrisa.

-Vale, no digo nada… Mira, le toca a Tails.-

-¡Qué mona se ve! De seguro quiere matar a las chicas.-

-¿Si me vistieran así? Las mataría sin compasión.-Dijo volviendo a beber de su vaso.

-Me preocupas.-Dijo burlona.

-Canta bien.-Comentó el erizo.

-Hola, chicos.-Saludo Anti-Miles.

-Hola, anti-Tails.-Saludó Fiona.

-Fio, ¿cuántas veces te dicho que dejes de llamarme "Tails"?-Preguntó serio.

-Ups, lo siento, la costumbre.-Dijo mirando su móvil. –Chicos, he de irme un momento, volveré en un rato.-Dijo levantándose.

-Ciao.-Dijo el zorro colocándose el fleco.

-Adiós.-Se despidió el erizo. Este miró al zorro. –Sonic se veía muy afeminado cantando, admítelo.-Rió burlón.

-Pues sí.-Rió de la misma forma.

-Tails se ve como una Loli-Volvió a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al rato de que Tails dejara de cantar, Knuckles se subió al escenario e hizo de DJ. Todos se pusieron a bailar.

-Menudo muermo de discoteca, ¡me aburro!-Dijo el zorro

-Ve a bailar.-

-¿Con quién? ¿Con el aire? Paso de ser el perdedor que baila solo.-Dijo serio.

-Pues acompáñame a la barra a por algo de beber.-

-¿Cuántos vasos te has bebido ya? ¿17?-

-19, para ser exactos. Solo sé, que veo triple.-Dijo apoyándose en la barra.

-Pues, no se te nota. Creo que has bebido más que suficiente. Vamos, lávate la cara… Se te quitará un poco el efecto del alcohol.-

-¿Sabes? Ni me acuerdo de donde estoy.-Rió.

-Vale, te llevo.-Dijo jalándolo del abrigo. Una ven el baño de hombres, Scourge se echó agua en la cara. –Como Fiona te vea con esa borrachera encima, dudo mucho que quiera hablar contigo…-Se quedó callado un momento. El erizo se acercó a él con ánimos de salir del baño, pero resbaló cayendo encima del menor. Ambos estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Estaban callados. El silencio era demasiado incomodo. Scourge se fijó un momento en algo que le ocurría al menor: estaba… ¿sonrojado? Esto le pareció extraño al mayor, ¿Acaso le gustaba? Eso era extraño, no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó un poco más al menor, para ver cómo reaccionaba, este solo miró a otro lado y cerró los ojos. El mayor solo dudó un momento sobre qué hacer. El verdoso también cerró los ojos dándole un lento beso. Scourge comenzó a oír un sonido: " ** _Tum, tum. Tum, tum."_** Parecía… ¿Su corazón? El beso se intensificó. El menor se aferró al abrigo del mayor disfrutando del momento. Pero, el beso se detuvo al oír el ruido de una ambulancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	2. Chapter 2

El erizo se acercó al zorro con ánimos de salir del baño, pero resbaló cayendo encima del menor. Ambos estaban en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Estaban callados. El silencio era demasiado incomodo. Scourge se fijó un momento en algo que le ocurría al menor: estaba… ¿sonrojado? Esto le pareció extraño al mayor, ¿Acaso le gustaba? Eso era extraño, no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó un poco más al menor, para ver cómo reaccionaba, este solo miró a otro lado y cerró los ojos. El mayor solo dudó un momento sobre qué hacer. El verdoso también cerró los ojos dándole un lento beso. Scourge comenzó a oír un sonido: " ** _Tum, tum. Tum, tum."_** Parecía… ¿Su corazón? El beso se intensificó. El menor se aferró al abrigo del mayor disfrutando del momento. Pero, el beso se detuvo al oír el ruido de una ambulancia. Se levantaron ignorando por completo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Le había pasado algo a alguien? Se miraron algo confundidos, pero… el recuerdo del beso hizo que dejaran de mirarse… ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Por qué Miles no detuvo el beso? El zorro salió del baño sin mirar al verdoso, quien se sentía algo confundido. Se apoyó contra la pared y se tocó los labios, los cuales aun estaban hinchados por el beso. Se miró en el espejo. Aun tenía las ojeras. Suspiró mirándose. Seguía sin saber el por qué lo besó. Era extraño, y encima, sintió algo extraño. En su pecho, había algo que parecía que iba a explotar. " ** _Tum, tum. Tum, tum."_** ¿Era su corazón? Scourge se tocó el pecho y sintió cómo algo desde dentro lo golpeaba. Quizás eran los nervios del momento, el saber que alguien podía pillarlos haciendo algo que no deberían. Suspiró de nuevo. Decidió ignorar lo que pasó. Quizás, Miles solo quiso experimentar la sensación y por eso se dejó. La verdad, el beso fue igual que uno de chico a chica, solo que… parecía que le había gustado más que todos los que le dio a Fiona. Era extraño, nunca pensó que le llegaría a gustar besar a un chico, y menos a Miles, vale, le caía bien, pero, no es como que se llevaran de la misma forma, más bien, Miles lo medio-odiaba. Suspiró nuevamente. Demasiadas sensaciones nuevas. Salió del baño encontrándose a Fiona. -¡Estabas tardando! ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?-

-Nada.- Respondió el verdoso. La verdad, era extraño, un tío lleno de hormonas cómo él, encerrado en el baño, y no estaba haciendo nada. Fiona lo miró dudosa.

-Bueno… ¿Sabes qué pasó?-

-No soy un chismoso.-

-No… es que… le pasó algo a… Tails.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Se preguntó, "Pero si ella estaba genial antes." Pensó.

-Se cortó las venas en el baño…-Dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿¡Por qué!?-

-No tengo idea.- Parecía importarle poco. –Oye… si preguntan, tú y yo hemos vuelto a ser pareja, ¿Okey?-

-…-Scourge parecía sorprendido, parecía que Tails le importaba casi nada. Pero… ¿qué le pasaba al erizo? Quería decirle que sí a Fiona y volver juntos, pero… -… De… acuerdo…-Asintió muy poco convencido. Fiona se acercó a él y se apoyó en los hombros del mayor. Después de todo… él quería que esto volviera a pasar… ¿No? Con esa frase, el erizo se estuvo cuestionando todo el rato. La zorrita se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro del otro mientras que este tan solo se preguntaba: "¿En verdad es lo que deseo?" Minutos antes, a respuesta habría sido "sí" pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada. Juntaron sus labios y empezó el beso… pero… Faltaba algo… No había nervios… ni felicidad… ni electricidad en la columna… Pero… algo… algo distrajo los pensamientos de Scourge… De golpe, ese erizo color esmeralda comenzó a pensar en alguien, en Miles. ¿Por qué pensaba en Miles? De repente, la electricidad en la espalda, la felicidad, los nervios… Todo volvió. ¿Acaso fue pensar en Miles lo que le hizo disfrutar aquel momento que le brindaba la menor? Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en el mayor y seguir disfrutando al mismo tiempo. Se separó un tanto decepcionado. Ante una típica pregunta de "¿ocurre algo?", el erizo negó con la cabeza soltando un "Nada… no pasa nada…". Fiona resopló. Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó a fuera del local. Parecía que la mayor quería ir a tomar algo, pero, Scourge se zafó. –Fiona, prefiero ir a ver si Tails se encuentra bien.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa más ella que yo?- Pregunto con mala cara.

-¿Perdón?- ¿Qué le pasaba a la tía esa? Scourge, la miró con seriedad. –Tails es nuestra amiga, y yo me preocupo por mis amigos.- Le espetó.

-Si ni si quiera tienes. ¿Crees que ella te considera un amigo o un pasota que no para de molestar?- Preguntó. El erizo se dio la vuelta y se fue al parking. Se subió a su moto y se largó del lugar. Empezó el día queriendo volver con Fiona, y ahora la veía con otros ojos. Puso el móvil en el hueco para móviles del manos libres de la moto. A los segundos, dicho aparato comenzó a sonar.

-¡Scourge! ¡Soy Sonic!- Sonó por el teléfono.

-Hey, me enteré de lo que le pasó a Tails, ¿Está bien?- Preguntó girando en una rotonda.

-Sí, ya estamos en el taller, vamos a decir algo delante de todos, así que, ven. Tranquilo, te recompensaré el viaje, ¿qué tal un almuerzo japonés gratuito el día que quieras? Yo invito.-

-Okey, voy para allá. ¡Y que no se te olvide el almuerzo!-

-Oye, después de contar lo que tenemos que… "revelar", necesito contarte algo… damos una vuelta y te digo.-

-Yo también tengo que contarte un par de cosas… Bueno, hasta ahora.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Chicos, Tails y yo os tenemos que contar algo.- Informó Sonic cogiendo aire.

-¿Qué pasa, Sonic?-Preguntó Fiona mirando las manos a Tails.

-… Pues. Tails y yo… somos pareja.-

Según Sonic dijo esto, todos menos Shadow, Knuckles y Amy soltaron un: "¡POR FIN!"

-¿Cómo?- Se extrañó el cobalto. Parecía que los demás esperaban con ansias eso. Scourge entendió de lo quería hablarle Sonic cuando vio al susodicho mirar a Shadow tristemente mientras que este parecía derrumbarse. Acto seguido, y mientras Silver hablaba, el azabache salió de la casa.

-Se notaba que se querían, no sé cómo no acabaron juntos antes.-Sonrió Silver.

-Exacto.-Asintió Vanilla con su típica sonrisa bondadosa, la típica sonrisa que te da una madre cuando dices que ya has recogido tu cuarto.

-Oigan, ¿Y si hacemos un brindis por las DOS nuevas parejas estables?-Dijo Fiona. Scourge supo que tenía que decir que sí si le preguntaban: "¿Estáis juntos?"

-¿Dos?-Preguntó Tails un tanto incrédula.

-Sí.-Sonrió Scourge. Era una sonrisa falsa, se notaba a siete kilómetros. -Fiona y yo…-Se sonrojó.

-Pues venga. ¡Un brindis! Cream, Cheese, Charmy, ustedes con el zumo.-Rió Sonic.

-¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-Dijeron todos.

-¡Porque las dos parejas nunca rompan!-Dijo Silver a punto de beber de su vaso.

-Um… ahora vuelvo.-Rouge se fue, seguramente, a buscar a Shadow. Scourge miró a Miles, no le podía quitar el ojo… sin saber por qué. El zorro no bebía. Solamente miraba el vaso triste. Cada dos por tres miraba a Fiona y bajaba la cabeza. Parecía que lo había traicionado. Silver s puso a hablar con el zorro. El de color esmeralda se acercó disimuladamente. No era un cotilla, pero, quería saber que le pasaba al menor. Tan solo pudo escuchar algo: "… Ella sabía lo que yo tenía planeado, y por eso volvió con él… Parece que le gusta verme sufrir… Si quiere que juguemos, jugaremos, ¿Nos es qué el amor es la guerra más grande y potente del mundo?" ¿Acaso…Miles quería salir o ser pareja de Fiona? Parecía tener mucho esmero en conseguirlo. Scourge sintió algo extraño… se sentía mal… ¿Le preocupaba perder a Fiona? Pero, plantearse esa pregunta le llevaba a la anterior… ¿De verdad quería volver con ella? Sintió la mano de Sonic en su hombro, quien le hizo señal de salir. Una vez ambos estuvieron un poco lejos del taller, Sonic habló.

-Colega… necesito que me ayudes… como acabas de saber, soy pareja de Tails, por lo tanto, la amo y la quiero muchísimo… pero, hay algo o mejor dicho alguien, que también me gusta…-

-…Shadow… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó, a lo que el cobalto asintió. –Mira, te aconsejo que dejes pasar el tiempo. Poco a poco decidirás.-

-De acuerdo… Oye, antes me dijiste que tu también tenías que hablar conmigo, ¿de qué se trata?-

-…-El esmeralda pensó. –Es que… estuve deseando tanto tiempo que Fiona volviera conmigo… y... antes… ni si quiera sé por qué… si no me gusta… lo besé… Besé a Miles… Y desde entonces, no sé por qué… No siento lo mismo por Fiona…- Cogió aire. –Y encima, cuando dijimos que eramos pareja… oí a Miles decir: "Ella sabía lo que yo tenía planeado, y por eso volvió con él… Parece que le gusta verme sufrir… Si quiere que juguemos, jugaremos, ¿Nos es qué el amor es la guerra más grande y potente del mundo?" Creo… que…-

-Sí.- Sonic sabía lo que pasaba, tanto por el contexto como por la frase.

-Creo que a Miles le gusta Fiona...-Dijo Scourge a lo que Sonic hizo un Face Plam. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Scourge… no seas idiota. A Miles, le gustas tú. Se le nota. Quizás Fiona volvió contigo para marcarte como de su propiedad. Lo siento tío, pero, ¿sabes lo típico de "no lo quieres cuando lo tienes, pero cuando no lo tienes lo quieres?" Todo apunta a eso.- Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-…- No tenía palabras. -… Necesito… pensar…- Todo le chocaba.

-Scourge, tómate el tiempo que necesites.- Le dijo Sonic tranquilizándolo. –Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y te tomes una tila.-

-Sí… Hasta mañana.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez en su casa, dejó las llaves de su moto encima de una encimera. Le importaba un bledo todo. Se sentó en su cama y se echó las manos a la cabeza. –Miles… ¿de verdad te gusto?- Nunca supo lo que era ser amado por un chico sin ser… homosexual. Sabía lo que era ser amado pero no corresponder… como pasaba con Rossy, y al revés… pero… Se sentía extraño. ¿Por qué se estaba comiendo la cabeza por ello? Sabía que si dejaba de pensar en eso, empezaría a pensar en que Fiona no lo quiere… Que solo lo tiene por tenerlo… por marcarlo como de su propiedad. El erizo se levantó y se quitó esa chaqueta "formal" y se puso la suya de siempre. Se quitó esos zapatos incómodos y se puso las botas negras. Oyó como tocaban a la puerta; tampoco tenía ganas de ir y abrir… pero… no le quedaba otra. Se dirigió a la puerta principal, la abrió y… -Miles…-

-Knux me ha comentado una cosa sobre Fiona, y creo… que deberías de saberlo.-Le comentó. El erizo lo dejó pasar. –Knux y Amy vieron a Fiona en la calle durante la mitad de la actuación de Tails, y ella…estaba marreándose con otro tío...-Dijo el zorro. Miles no era del tipo de persona que le gustaban los chismes, pero, necesitaba decírselo al erizo color esmeralda. Scourge se quedó de piedra. Confirmado, Fiona lo tenía por tenerlo marcado de su propiedad. Se sentía fatal. Miles se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Scourge lo miró. No sabía si creerlo o no. A lo mejor le estaba mintiendo. Pero… ¿y si decía la verdad? Lo miró un tanto triste. –Dudas de mí… ¿Verdad? Puedes preguntarle a Knux y a Amy. No te miento. Lo juro.- Se miraron unos segundos. El erizo aun seguía triste. Miles sabía el por qué. Seguían mirándose. Scourge volvió a sentir algo extraño… nervios… felicidad… electricidad en la columna vertebral… Se fueron acercando lentamente… y en menos de un instante… se estaban besando. Miles se aferró al cuello de aquel erizo y este abrazó a Miles. Cayeron en el sillón cercano a ellos. Scourge le puso una mano en la nuca al zorro para acercarlo más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¡Hace cuánto que no tocaba esta historia! Gomen ne. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews. ¡Onegai!

¡Bye! *Kisu*


	3. Chapter 3

-Knux me ha comentado una cosa sobre Fiona, y creo... que deberías de saberlo.-Le comentó. El erizo lo dejó pasar. –Knux y Amy vieron a Fiona en la calle durante la mitad de la actuación de Tails, y ella...estaba morreándose con otro tío...-Dijo el zorro. Miles no era del tipo de persona que le gustaban los chismes, pero, necesitaba decírselo al erizo color esmeralda. Scourge se quedó de piedra. Confirmado, Fiona lo tenía por tenerlo marcado de su propiedad. Se sentía fatal. Miles se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Scourge lo miró. No sabía si creerlo o no. A lo mejor le estaba mintiendo. Pero... ¿y si decía la verdad? Lo miró un tanto triste. –Dudas de mí... ¿Verdad? Puedes preguntarle a Knux y a Amy. No te miento. Lo juro.- Se miraron unos segundos. El erizo aun seguía triste. Miles sabía el por qué. Seguían mirándose. Scourge volvió a sentir algo extraño... nervios... felicidad... electricidad en la columna vertebral... Se fueron acercando lentamente... y en menos de un instante... se estaban besando. Miles se aferró al cuello de aquel erizo y este abrazó a Miles. Cayeron en el sillón cercano a ellos. Scourge le puso una mano en la nuca al zorro para acercarlo más...Scourge empezó a besar el cuello del menor provocando que este pegara un gemido mientras temblaba de nervios.  
Dichos besos se convirtieron en chupetones y supciones rápidas.  
También hubieron mordidas leves; fugaces y caricias en zonas... más "prohibidas"  
Miles sintió una descarga recorrer su espada. El mayor estaba acertando con todos los puntos de placer.  
El zorro hizo su cabeza atrás, dejando paso al mayor.  
Sintiéndose débil y vulnerable, Miles intentó parar la "fiesta" que recién empezaba... Pero, en su interior, su consciencia peleaba contra sus deseos. No quería que aquel deleite se detuviese.  
Scourge parecía solo querer ver al menor disfrutar. No hacía nada para indicar que él también quisiese "pasárselo bien".  
Este le quitó con lentitud la pechera al zorro para proceder a besar y lamer el pectoral y el abdominal del rubio.

Miles empezó a relajarse; ya se lamentaría luego.

Se aferró a la cabeza del mayor. -Sc... Scouge... aahh...-

-...Miles...-Susurró el nombre del que no podía estar más sumiso.

El verdoso bajó los besos de nuevo.

Miles encorvó su espalda del placer. -¡Ahhh!- Se mordió el puño para evitar gemir.

-¡Ah no! ¡No te tapes la boca!-Sonrió orgulloso. -No me hagas sonsacarte el gemido.- Volvió a sonreír.

-¡... Umm...!- Se oyó un gemido ahogado.

-... Tú lo elegiste.- Dijo quitándose los guantes. Se "humedeció" las manos y volvió a su trabajo, solo que, esta vez, metió un dedo en la entrada de Miles. Este se tensó.

-¿¡QUÉ...!? ¡¿QUÉ HACES...?! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh!-Se sonrojó mucho más. No iba a mentir, lo estaba disfrutando. -¡Ahh! ¡Ummm! ¡Aaah!-

-...-Scourge metió un segundo dedo mientras continuaba la felación (Si no saben que es, busquen en google XD)

-¡Ahhh!- No podía evitar gritar. -¡T-te juro que luego te m-mataré! ¡Ahhhhh!-

-¿Tienes que ser tan orgulloso hasta cuando eres un shota siendo ukeado?-Sonrió y volvió a lo suyo.

-¡Cá-Cállate!- Se tapó la cara. Scourge le quitó la pechera de encima.

-Quiero ver cómo lo disfrutas...-

-¡Pervertido! ¡Sociopata! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil!-Lo insultó girando la cabeza para evitar mirarlo. -¡Aaaah!-

-Dime lo que quieras, pero, no puedes negar que esto te está encantando.-

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-

-Fijáte, si estás a punto.-Sonrió.

-¡Pa-para! ¡Ya no se siente bien! ¡Se siente e-extraño! ¡Para!-

-Shhh, no pasará nada malo, confía en mí.-

-...N-No... ahh... A-algo... algo va a salir... ahh... ahhh... ¡AAAAAAAH!-

-...- Scourge tragó todo lo que pudo mientras que lentamente sacaba los dedos.

-ah... ah... ah...-Respiraba de forma agitada. -S-Scourge... Y-Yo... te a...-Fue interrumpido por un golpe proveniente de la puerta principal. Scourge se levantó y colocándose la chaqueta, miró qué fue el golpe. Abrió dicha puerta y se encontró a Sonic sonrojado. De seguro oyó la " fiesta" y del susto dio un golpe. -Chao...-Dijo Miles yéndose como tomate.

-Te preguntaría sobre entrar, pero, fijo que ahora sales corriendo, ¿verdad?-Rió al ver la cara de Sonic.

-Por el amor de Chaos... yo... Ehhhhh... etto... No me chivaré de nada... Quiero conservar mi pellejo.-

-Sabia elección, anda, pasa.- Lo dejó entrar.

-¿Puedo preguntar? ¿o simplemente me quedo callado?-

-Vale, te lo resumo... ejem... "Gemidos, Miles modo shota [on] siendo ukeado, semen y el sillón en el que estás sentado ahora mismo"... jajaja.-Rió al ver cómo Sonic se levantaba del sillón corriendo.

-¡Hey! ¿Y este móvil?-

-Es el de Miles. Se le debe de haber caído. Luego se lo devuelvo.-Lo cogió. Miró la pantalla de desboqueo y estaba una foto hecha con cámara oculta de él. -Me ha sacado una foto...- Desbloqueó el móvil por curiosidad, y se encontró el diario de Miles.

 **15/03** _05:11:17_

Han pasado pocos minutos desde mi última entrada y necesito desahogarme de nuevo.

Me acuerdo de que hoy me puse muy nervioso al verlo...  
Se veía genial bajando de la moto.  
Solo él sabe cómo hacerme sufrir así.

A veces, parece que lo hace a posta, cómo para dejárme con el calentón y él irse; más fresco que una lechuga..

 **15/03** _05:23:54_

Cada vez que le veo, empiezo a temblar. Mis ojos se critalizan y mi voz tintinea. Comienzo a sentir un ardor en mi estomago y algo golpea en mi pecho. Un pequeño arebol de la aurora se posa en mis mejillas dejándolas como manzanas. Mis piernas no aguantan la presión y se intentan tirar al suelo desesperadas por estar a su merced.

Simplemente... Me he vuelto moña por culpa de ese erizo color moco...

Pero, tampoco puedo evitar mirar a su cuerpo perfecto... Sus cicatrices... sus ojos color aguamarina...

Maldito y sensual Scourge...

 **15/03** _05:34:37_

En verdad... Nunca quise que volviera con esa zorra mal follada de Fiona.  
Sé lo que esa perra hace a las espaldas de todos. Cosa que afirma mi anterior teoría:

"Es una zorra mal follada"

¡No para de acostarse con todo el que puede!  
¡Y luego dice que ama a Scourge!

¡A MI SCOURGE!

¡SOLO ESTÁ CON ÉL PARA ECHÁRMELO EN LA PUTA CARA!

...

Wowie... Sí que relaja esto de los diarios.

 **15/03** _05:55:59_

... Hoy le besé dos veces... Yo... Me siento MUY feliz.  
¡Qué se joda la perra de Fiona!

Uno fue por accidente, pero, de todos modos lo disfruté.

Y el segundo... Ese fue al estilo "pelicula romantica de Hollywood", con el típico "inserte música cursi, zukulenhta aquí"

Fuck you Fiona! :)

 **15/03** _06:13:29_

... Al final, el diario se va a acabar suicidándo por mi culpa XD.

 **15/03** _06:15:02_

Siento que necesito volver a ser tocado por él. Es una maldita droga.

...

...Me estoy obsecionando...

... Te amo, idiota de ojos color zafiro pulído...

 **15/03** _06:20:14_

Lo peor, es que no puedo decirle estas cosas a la cara. Lo único que me sale es "que te follen".

...

Soy un caso.

Pero, soy su caso.

¡Scourge, coño! ¡Ven e investigame! 7w7

 **15/03** _06:24:22_

Creo que ya solté todo lo que tenía que soltar... ¡A tomar frescas! -_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry por las posibles faltas de ortografía.  
¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
